Life and Times of Magical Me
by griffindorlioness81088
Summary: An American Finds her Magical Heritage heads off to Hogwarts and Shows the Student Body Who's Boss. Post GOF Cannon parings OC/OC This is my first fic also I'm seeking a beta.


***I own nothing it's all J.K.'s****

Chapter 1

Unexpected Happenings

( ) Narrator's thoughts/ inner monologue

" "speech

[ ] chacter's thoughts

It was a beautiful July day in Warwick New York.. Jesse a 14 and half-year-old muggle (well that's what she thought) girl sat in Pagoda Jacob playing her guitar. As she is about to pack up as she saw an owl flying close by. She thought [that's odd owls aren't active in the daytime]. Then the owl flew into the pagoda and, landed on her guitar case. She saw that it had a envelope tied to it's leg untied it. "Wow that's really weird there are those bird repellant clickers in here" she said quietly to her self as she opened the envelope. She read the envelope it said:

Ms J .Tolman

Pagoda Jacob

URJ Kutz Camp

46 Bowen Rd

Warwick NY USA

She read the enclosed letters;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards

Dear Ms, Tolman,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. We are quite sorry that this letter did not arrive on time.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Jesse was shocked, she packed up and ran to her cabin were she proceeded to yell "ELLENA" (her English cabin mates name) Ellena came running with the weirdest look on her face. Jesse then told her the whole story and showed her the letter. Ellena's jaw dropped she then said, this can't be happening!! I got a letter that said the same thing. Well we will have to find a way to owl back, there's no way I'm squandering this opportunity. Jesse wondered how she would catch up to Fifth year work with out any prior experience, besides, reading the first four Harry Potter books. Like that would even help since she had no magical training Jesse would be turning 15 on 30 September. She wrote Professor McGonagall a letter that said.

Dear Professor:

What am I going to do? I will be turning 15 at the end of September and I have no prior magical experience. And I refuse to be put in the first year class since I will ridiculed and won't be able to fit in with those who are so much younger then me. I hope we can find a solution to this impending problem.

Thank you very much in advance,

Yours truly,

Jesse Rivkah Tolman

P.S My home address is

676 N Michigan Ave Apt #36 I

Chicago IL USA

She replied,

Dear Ms. Tolman;

I have found a solution to your problem. On 1 August you will be picked up at your residence by Nymphodora Tonks to be transported to your training location.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

31 July

Mom, dad you guys know that I leave tomorrow? Yes, Jesse are you all packed? Mother, stop worrying about how much clothing I have I'll be fine!! Do we have any English relatives, dad? Yes on my side of the family both your grandparents had relatives from England. Ah, that must be how I got into Hogwarts.

1 August

Bring Bring…. "I got it" said, Jesse There's a Tonks down here…. Send them up.

Buzz. "Worcher , Jesse" said said the short woman with bobble gum pink hair who stood out side of the door. Come in well, you must be Nymphodora. Please call me Tonks I can't stand Nymphodora. Ok Tonks, so I guess we can go. Let me shrink your stuff. So how are we getting to the training location? First we're taking a portkey to Diagon Ally ok here take this er, disk. 1..2..3. Jesse felt a tug at her navel and then she saw a sign for the Leaky Cauldron.

"Let's go to Gringotts." said Tonks, We walked towards a gleaming white marble building that I gathered was Gringotts. We walked through the doors and up to a teller, "we would like to see if Jesse has access to any vaults please." said Tonks, "Please place your hand on the table top for me." Said the Goblin, I did as the goblin asked and felt the prick on my finger. "Well this is interesting said the goblin it seems that you're the last living non-squib heiress to the old family of Rosenberg and the last living blood and magical heiress of the Ravenclaw Conte and Ulau lines. For this reason you currently have access to the Rosenberg family vault and are currently sitting head of the family because In cases where there is no sitting head the headship of the family passes to the next available family member at the time of their Bar or Bat Mitzvah. You will also have access to the Ravenclaw, Conte and Ulau family vaults when you turn 17, which is the age of majority in general within the wizarding world. "Here is the key to the Rosenberg family vault" "Silvertooth take Lady. Ravenclaw-Conte-Ulau-Rosenberg-Tolman and Ms. Tonks to the Rosenberg family vault." Tonks and I got into a cart and started speeding down to my vault. After a fun ride we got to vault 1238 the Rosenberg family vault we stopped in front of a door which had a coat of arms which had a silver lion with a red rose in its mouth on a blue field and it had these Hebrew words inscribed under it; Emet v'binah l'olam va'ed (Truth and understanding forever)." I walked into the vault and I was amazed by what I saw piles and piles of gold silver and bronze coins, family heirlooms, paintings, weaponry, shelves upon shelves of books and a lot of other items that I'd never seen before. I took quite a lot of big gold silver and bronze coins which I later found out from Tonks were galleons sickles and knuts respectively. "Tonks will we be come back to my vault later? I would like to pick up some of the books it looks very interesting." I asked, "Of course Jesse, we can come back after we've gone your trunk and other supplies so you have some place to put any of the items you would like to take."

" Awesome let's go shopping!" We left the vault and Gringotts, and started to explore the alley as we were walking I spotted a magical luggage store. I tapped Tonks on the shoulder and said let's go in so we did. As we walked in a clerk greeted us, she said "Welcome to Taylor Magical Travelworks." "Well I'm looking for a trunk." I said "Well you've come to the right place young lady. Today were doing a special on a five compartment trunk the first compartment is just a normal compartment to put things and mainly used as a ruse to make people think that this is a single compartment trunk. The second compartment is a study complete with floor to ceiling bookshelves a fireplace a couple desks and a couch. The third compartment is your wardrobe compartment. The fourth compartment is an exercise/dueling room complete with equipment both Muggle and magical. And the fifth compartment is two bedroom apartment two bathroom apartment complete with a fully stocked kitchen. You can get all this for the rock-bottom price of 150 galleons." Said the clerk "Tonks do you think I should get it?" I asked "It's a really good deal and it'll come in handy in the future but it's up to you." Tonks said "I'll take it." I said "I forgot to mention something this trunk comes standard with antitheft charms featherweight and shrinking charms, all you have to do is tap your wand to shrink the trunk. Also, the trunk can be charmed to only let those who you wish to have access. Your trunk will be ready in an hour. " Said the clerk.

We walked out of the Trunk shop and headed to Flourish and Blots to pick up my school books. I also picked up books about wizarding politics, pureblood etiquette, a book about wizarding genealogy, and raided the Defence. Charms. Potions. Ancient Runes and Transfiguration sections. The clerks eyes widened when we checked out. The total price of all the books was about 500 Galleons. Next, we headed to Madam Malkins for robes. "Hogwarts dear?" Madam Malkin asked " I said yes, I'd also like some casual robes and two robes emblazoned with the Rosenberg Famly crest please."

"Ok. lets get you fitted." Stand over there Kelly will be with you momentarily. A blond boy who was getting fitted started talking to me. "Hogwarts eh?" "I haven't seen you before." He said. "Yes, I hadn't gotten my letter till this summer I'm almost 15." I said "A dirty Yankee who's a Mudblood" He said with a sneer. "For your information I am the Head of the Rosenberg family and who cares if I'm an American?" I said while shooting a glare that would peel paint off a wall at him. He shuddered at the strength of my glare. Kelly told the boy "You're done." He hopped off the fitting platform and I didn't even spare another look at him asshole bigots like him weren't worth my time. The fitting was quick and Kelly said that my robes would be ready in an hour. After we left the robe shop I asked Tonks if she knew who the blond asshole I talked to was. "His name is Draco Malfoy." She said. Next we split up Tonks went to get my potions supplies and my parchment and ink and I went to Ollivanders.


End file.
